


Yellow Beanie

by CassTrash



Series: One Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, yellow beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Yellow Beanie

Motel rooms were never perfect, but this had to be the worst so far. Although, you were probably only saying such a thing because it was freezing and they had only just informed you the heating wasn’t working. If it had been a couple of months earlier, there’d be no complaints from you. Castiel was a personal heater and he didn’t mind keeping you warm one bit, but with his grace stolen from him that option was no longer available.

Thankfully, living in your car for half of your live proved useful considering most of your clothes were jammed in the boot. You must’ve had some winter attire somewhere. Dividing your clothes in two, you handed half to Castiel and allowed him to choose whatever would fit him while you picked at the remains. Being human your whole life, you were at least somewhat more immune to the cold than he was.

Cas’ eyes narrowed at the spot of unmissable yellow peeking out from the hues of blue and black. His fingers grabbed hold of the garment and delicately pulled it from the pile, staring at it with delight. “I remember this.” He flipped the beanie over and ran a finger over the stitching of a deer’s silhouette.

“Oh, that old thing.” Raising an eyebrow at him, you proceeded to shove the rest of your clothes back into the boot. “What’re you smiling at?”

His gorgeous blues flickered to you. “Don’t you remember?”

“I do.” You nodded. “I didn’t think it’d really mean that much to you.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, he placed it atop his head. “I don’t believe I normally would have, but being human made me realise how much I actually do care.” He smiled and leaned over to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“That’s nice, but do you really want to wear that? It’s gone through so much…I can find another.”

“No, this is perfect.” Castiel whispered, placing one more kiss to your lips before pulling you along with him towards your motel room.

Smiling, you rolled your eyes and followed your angel to the safety of the motel room.


End file.
